vampire_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Theatres des Vampires
}} Black metal (early) |label = Aural Music/Dreamcell Plastic Head/Blackend Garden of Grief |current_members = Fabian Varesi Gabriel Valerio Zimon Lijoi Sonya Scarlet Stephan Benfante |past_members = Alessandro Nunziati Robert Cufaro Enrico de Dominicis Karlenstein Justine Consuelo Alessandro Pallotta Strigoi Mortifer }} Theatres des Vampires is an Italian gothic metal band with strong black metal influences, mostly noted for the predominant theme of vampirism within their lyrics. History and background Theatres des Vampires was formed in 1994 by Alessandro "Lord Vampyr" Nunziati, after leaving the band VII Arcano because of stylistic differences. Problems with the initial lineup of Theatres des Vampires meant that the first full length studio album, Vampyrìsme, Nècrophilie, Nècrosadisme, Nècrophagie (1996) was recorded single handedly by Alessandro "Lord Vampyr" Nunziati. By 1999 the band had a stable lineup, and recorded The Vampire Chronicles as a group effort. The promotion for which saw Theatres des Vampires employing movie effects to create spectacular live shows. The band's members expressed a fascination with vampires and anything connected to them, earning themselves and their music the title "vampiric metal" from their contemporaries. The band created an image of vampirism in their stage performance and within the lyrical themes and atmospheres of their music, which contributed heavily to the gaining of their fanbase. The third album 'Bloody Lunatic Asylum' was delivered in 2001 with live work including dates with Iron Maiden, Children of Bodom and In Flames amongst others. The band has produced ten albums in ten years with the English label Plastic Head, and has gained more recognition within the metal scene in Europe, South America and Russia, partially because of the band's participation in various festivals around the world. These include Vampyria III in London in 1999, Gods of Metal in Italy in 2000, Wave-Gotik-Treffen in Leipzig in 2003 and in 2006, Gotham in London in 2004, and Female Voices Festival in Wieze, Belgium in 2006. In 2003 the band toured with Christian Death throughout Europe, and recorded an album with Valor of Christian Death and Gian Pyres of Cradle of Filth as special guests. Since 2004 Sonya Scarlet has remained the solo vocalist and front of the band, replacing her previous role as backing vocals. Scarlet sometimes cuts herself with razors at performances, freely letting fans drink her blood. In 2005 several English clubs forbade her performing the display of bloodletting, because it violates English laws against the incitement to commit suicide. On 28 November 2005 Aural Music released the album Pleasure and Pain. Distributors throughout Europe bought the album and it was published with permission in Europe, South America, the USA, Russia, and Japan. On 19 March 2007 they released Desire of Damnation. It is a double CD, with live songs from The Addiction Tour 2006 and some new studio songs and remixes. Guitarist Robert Cufaro ("Morgoth") left the band in 2006 and was replaced by Stephan Benfante. On May 2008 Aural Music released the album Anima Noir. On 14 January 2011 Aural Music released the album Moonlight Waltz. Moonlight Waltz is the ninth studio album studio album. A music video for the song "Carmilla" was filmed on August 28 and 29, directed by David Bracci, who worked on most of Dario Argento's films in the past decade, and has also directed the "Lilith Mater Inferorum" music video.[http://blogs.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.view&friendId=9964105&blogId=538181831 Theatres des Vampires announce Moonlight Waltz] Musical Style Theatres des Vampires is noted for the vast spectrum of styles they have encompassed during their career. At the beginning of their career Theatres des Vampires were widely regarded as melodic black metal. On their 1999 album, The Vampire Chronicles they began to introduce a more gothic approach to their music. Along with Moonspell and Cradle of Filth, Theatres des Vampires is often regarded as one of the pioneers in combining gothic and black metal. Over time the black metal influences decreased, being dropped completely on the 2004 studio album Nightbreed of Macabria, which is symphonic/gothic metal. The 2008 album, Anima Noir saw the biggest change in the band's style with the introduction of electronic sounds. This album can be regarded as Gothic/Industrial metal. Their most recent album Moonlight Waltz took a turn in the symphonic direction, utilising a full orchestra, resulting in the most bombastic sound in the band's history. One of the most distinguishable features of the band is the vocal style of Sonya Scarlet, ranging from her unique emotive tones to her use of lyric soprano. Male and female vocals are often used together, creating the familiar beauty and the beast effect. Line-up Current line-up * Sonya Scarlet – Vocals (1999- ) * Stephan Benfante – Guitar (2006- ) * Fabian Varesi – Keyboards, Backing Vocals (1997- ) * Zimon Lijoi – Bass, Backing Vocals (1997- ) * Gabriel Valerio – Drums, Backing Vocals (1997- ) Former members/Past members * "Lord Vampyr" (Alessandro Nunziati) – founder and vocals from 1994 to 2004 * "Count Morgoth" (Roberto Cufaro) – guitars from 2002 to 2006 and session keyboards on the first demo & album 1994 * "Justine" (Consuelo) – female vocals from 1999 The Vampire Chronicles to 2002 Suicide Vampire (She's returned with the band for a spot date at the Dark Fest in Rome in March 2008) * "Agaharet" (Enrico De Dominicis) – drums on the first album * "Incubus" (Alessandro Pallotta) – guitars from 1999 to 2002 * "Strigoi" – guitars from 1999 to 2001 * "Mortifer" – guitars in 2001 Guest Members * Gian Pyres (John Piras) – guitar guest on Vampyrìsme... * Valor (Christian Death) –- male voice on Vampyrìsme * Flegias (Necrodeath, Cadaveria) – male scream on Pleasure and Pain * Dhilorz (Ancient) – male scream on Pleasure and Pain * Nicholas (Ensoph) – male voice on Pleasure and Pain * Giampaolo Caprino (Stormlord) – male clean voice on Pleasure and Pain * Hanna Kej – Female Backing vocals and songwriting on Anima Noir * Luca Bellanova (Luca Bellanova's Project, Starkiller sound) – Male Backing vocals and songwriting on Anima Noir * Christian Ice (Agony, Prophilax, Aborym, Inner Void) – Male Backing vocals, production and songwriting on Anima Noir Discography Full-length albums * Vampyrìsme, Nècrophilie, Nècrosadisme, Nècrophagie (1996) * The Vampire Chronicles (1999) * Bloody Lunatic Asylum (2001) * Suicide Vampire (2002) * Nightbreed of Macabria (2004) * Pleasure and Pain (2005) * Anima Noir (2008) * Moonlight Waltz (2011) * TBA (2014) Other releases * Nosferatu, eine Simphonie des Gravens (Demo, 1995) * Iubilaeum Anno Dracula 2001 (EP, 2001) * Vampyrìsme... (new version of the 1996 album, 2003) * The Blackend Collection (boxed set, 2004) * The Addiction Tour 2006 (live DVD, 2006) * Desire of Damnation (Double CD live&remixes compilation, 2007) * Moonlight Waltz Tour 2011 (Live CD and DVD, 2012) Movie Soundtracks * The Edge of Darkness (DVD, 2004) * Mornau the Vampire (DVD, 2006) * The Vampires of Bloody Island (Theatrical, 2009. DVD, 2010) * The Cult of Lamia (TBA, 2012) References External links * Official site * Official Facebook Page * * Category:Theatres des Vampires Category:Italian gothic metal musical groups Category:Italian black metal musical groups Category:Symphonic black metal musical groups Category:Vampires in popular culture Category:Musical groups established in 1994 Category:Musical quintets Category:Culture in Rome